DeeDee and Kiyo's Adventures in Peach Creek
by Dream Dragoness
Summary: Co-written with Kiyo Hosokoawa-Dream Dragoness and Kiyo Hosokoawa wake up to find themselves in the Ed, Edd, n' Eddy world and have to stay for who knows how long. Can they survive the advances of Ray and Bea Kanker while living their new lives here?
1. D & K in the CaldeSac

**Chapter 1**

**D & K in the Cal-de-Sac**

_This is co-written with Kiyo Hosokoawa._

_We own ourselves and I own the OC's. We do not own Ed, Edd, n' Eddy. If we did, this would be a cartoon. ^^_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dream Dragoness' POV<strong>_

I groaned as I woke with a throbbing headache while trying to remember what had happened. One minute, I was typing a new chapter for one of my fan fictions, and then next, _ZAP! _Out like a light.

"Ugh. What was the number of the truck that hit me?" I groaned sarcastically, hating the headache.

But my hatred would turn to shock as I opened my eyes to a familiar landscape.

"Where on Oddworld am I?"

I was in the middle of a cartoon-style ally way that connected a forest at one end and a town in another. I was certain that this was very familiar, but I didn't know until I looked down at myself.

"Wha-!"

Instead of my normal body, I was a cartoon. And shorter as well. Finding a broken mirror near some trashcans, I picked up a shard and gaped as I saw myself. Not only was I a cartoon, but I was younger. I was medium height and thin, estimating about twelve. My red hair was long and tied back in a low ponytail with a purple twist-tie.

I was dressed in a purple tank top with blue jean shorts that went to my knees, Velcro sandals that went to my ankles, a beaded rainbow bracelet on one arm and a watch with glittery butterflies on the face on the other arm. I also had my favorite earrings, which was tear-drop shaped and had a painting of a crescent overlooking a hill in a purple starry sky, and a dragon pendent.

I pushed up my violet/maroon lotus-style-on-the-side-of-the-frame glasses as I gaped.

"Holy Monkeys! Am I in…?"

My question was halted by another groan near some trashcans.

"Stupid computer. Shorting out on me like that."

I approached the voice and saw that it was coming from a boy who seemed to be my current age. He had brown hair, a black shirt with a gray tank top over that, magenta pants, and black hiking shoes.

"You ok?" I asked.

The boy got up as he answered.

"I think s—?"

When he saw me, he looked like I was familiar to him.

"Question? What's our passion?"

I thought for a minute until I realized it was a code that I shared with a friend of mine on the internet.

"Fan-Fiction and Awesome Crossovers!"

His eyes widened as he asked me, "Dream Dragoness?"

My eyes equally widened as I answered my friend with a question.

"Kiyo Hosokoawa?"

"The one and only. But what's going on? Why are we-?"

But I held up my hand to shush him as I heard a familiar set of voices coming from the other side of the wall.

"Over there. I hear something."

I found two holes in a fence and looked in, where we saw three familiar boys setting up a stand.

"Come on, Sockhead, we needed to have the scam done yesterday!"

"Highly impractical, Eddy. You have only thought up the scam twenty minutes ago. We'll be finished with the set up in another ten minutes."

I was squirming in my spot while Kiyo just stood there. Shocked: Stupefied mode. We were seeing Ed, Edd, and Eddy for real.

As much I should've been in shock myself at how this happened, I couldn't help myself from having a quiet squeal-fest. But as my squeals began to grow a bit louder, Kiyo covered my mouth with his hand.

"Shush! You can't squeal here. People will think you're insane."

Even though it was difficult, Kiyo was right. Taking his hand off of my mouth, we began to figure out what to do next.

However, we were unaware that one of my squeals was heard by a familiar lovable oaf.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Third POV<strong>_

Ed heard a faint squeal from the ally. While his two pals were preoccupied with the "Map Scam," he decided to go around the fence to see who or what was making that noise. He beamed as he yelled out loud, pointing to Dream Dragoness and Kiyo.

"Hey guys! New kids!"

The sudden yell scared Dream Dragoness so bad that she screamed at the top of her lungs, causing both Double D and Eddy to check the ally out and Kiyo's head to vibrate.

Clutching his head, Kiyo groaned as he spoke sarcastically at his red-headed cohort.

"Could you scream a little louder? I think I can still hear."

Dream Dragoness chuckled nervously.

"He-he. Sorry, Kiyo. That's what happens when someone or something surprises me."

Ed, not even noticing that the redhead even screamed, approached the pair and held out his hand.

"My name is Ed, friends. Uh, well, it's just 'Ed', not 'Ed Friends.' I am Ed and you are friends-."

Dream Dragoness snickered as Kiyo, who was also snickering, shook Ed's hand, interrupting his long dialogue.

"Uh, nice to meet you, Ed. My name's Kiyo. And my friend here is-."

"DeeDee. I'm DeeDee."

Kiyo nodded as he whispered to his fellow Fic-Author.

"Nice one…DeeDee."

The newly named DeeDee smirked as Double D and Eddy came around the corner to meet up with the trio. Eddy was irritated at first, but smirked as he realized the two newbies were sucker material. Double D, however, was happy to see new youths.

"Why salutations! I haven't seen either of you before, so welcome to Peach Creek. My name is Eddward. That's with two D's, so I prefer others to call me Double D. You have already met Ed; and this…"

But Double D halted as Eddy sped toward the new kids with hand-drawn maps in his hand.

"You two look like you are lost. Well, not anymore! For a mere 25¢ each, you two can have your very own map of this Cal-de-Sac!"

Double D frowned at his scheming friend.

"Eddy! Show some respect!"

He then turned to the pair.

"My apologies. That is Eddy."

Kiyo and DeeDee were doing their best not to snicker at the event that was before them. Seeing the tension, DeeDee waved her hand.

"As they say in Australia, 'No worries.'"

Kiyo then got a plan and pulled his friend back.

"Could you excuse us for a minute?"

Double D and Eddy looked confused as they nodded, allowing the two friends to huddle a few feet farther.

After a few minutes of whispering, Kiyo and DeeDee came back with smiles on their faces.

"We'll take two."

Double D's eyes widened while Eddy's turned into dollar signs.

"Two maps, comin' up!"

In a flash, Eddy returned with two crudely hand-drawn maps, while Kiyo took out two quarters.

"Here you go."

DeeDee took the maps and handed one to Kiyo while Eddy gazed insanely at the loot.

With a smirk, the two Fic-Authors activated their plan. DeeDee took the Kiyo's map and handed them back to Eddy.

"Ok. We're done. That'll be 50¢, please."

As she did that, Kiyo quickly took the quarters before Eddy knew what hit him. When he looked at his hand, his eyes widened in confusion.

"What the-? What just happened?"

Double D, however, caught this and spoke, impressed at the pair's cunning.

"That was clever."

DeeDee gave Kiyo a high-five just as Eddy yelled, "Hey! Give me back my quarters!"

Kiyo waved a finger at the short Ed.

"Uh-uh-uh. We had a deal. Two maps for two quarters."

DeeDee and Double D chuckled at the short Ed's frustrations with the new boy.

"You're a hoot, Kiyo." DeeDee chuckled.

Double D then looked at the red-head.

"Anyway. I haven't seen you or your friend before. May I ask for your names?"

DeeDee nodded.

"My name's DeeDee and the guy who took back his quarters is Kiyo. We…uh…just moved here."

Kiyo nodded in the background at DeeDee's choice of words.

"Yeah. We live…"

Kiyo eyed the Cal-de-Sac until he spotted a familiar building. He pointed to a broken down house that was seen in the episode 'Honor thy Ed.'

"…over there."

Looking at the decrepit house, the Eds' eyes widened.

"No way! You live in the house of the Phantom of the Earwax? Cool!" Ed spoke, impressed as always.

"Are your families insane or something?" Eddy asked them.

"As much as I don't want to agree, I must ask what possessed your parents to move there." Double D spoke.

Kiyo looked to DeeDee for an answer, which she just happen to have.

"Yeah. Uh…actually, it's just the two of us. We wanted to prove to our folks we can live on our own. Long story short, we're the new owners of the place."

Double D was suspicious about the pairs' answers, but left it alone as the neighborhood kids spotted them and began to approach the group.

"Hey guys! Check out the new kids!" A familiar blond called as she ran toward the lane.

Double D waved as he called out.

"Greetings, everyone! I'd like you to meet Kiyo and DeeDee.

DeeDee looked at Kiyo as they headed to the sidewalk.

"Oh, boy. More intros. I hope there are some beds in that old house."

Kiyo nodded at his exasperated friend. Once they reached the sidewalk, each of the kids approached them and introduced themselves in their own way.

"Hi. I'm Nazz." Nazz spoke as she shook hands with the pair before pointing out something on DeeDee.

"I like your glasses."

DeeDee grinned.

"Thanks."

"`Sup. I'm Kevin. But you can call me anything you want, beautiful." Kevin spoke after he moved his hat in a cool way toward DeeDee, making the red-head mentally sweat-drop.

"Uh~ Just 'DeeDee,' thank you."

The two Fic-Authors leaned back as a bald kid with a 2x4 in his hand appeared in front of them.

"Hey, new kids! My name's Johnny and this is my buddy, Plank."

"Uh~ Nice to meet you." Responded both Kiyo and DeeDee.

Two younger kids then approached them, the auburn girl tossing Johnny aside so that the curly head boy could greet them.

"Hello. My name is Jimmy."

"And I'm Sarah."

The pair waved, knowing what a fierce temper Sarah had.

"Nice to meet you two." They spoke.

Once they had met Sarah and Jimmy, DeeDee and Kiyo were tossed into the air and they found themselves being juggled by Rolf.

"Rolf wishes to greet the Dee-girl and Kiyo-boy with the Juggle of a Thousand Welcomes!"

Both Kiyo and DeeDee were becoming dizzy until they landed on Ed and Eddy, DeeDee's bum on Eddy's back and Kiyo's head on Ed's head.

"Oh, boy. Spinning planet~" DeeDee groaned as she tried to regain her stability.

Kiyo's watch beeped, causing the author to look at it. The watch said it was 3 o'clock. Wanting some rest, Kiyo grabbed DeeDee and headed to the house.

"Nice meeting you guys, but we got a lot of unpacking to do and stuff. So see you tomorrow."

The kids waved as the Fan-Authors made it to their new house.

* * *

><p><em><strong>DeeDee's POV<strong>_

When my line of vision became straight, I saw that Kiyo had gotten me to the house we pointed out was ours.

"You OK, DeeDee?" I heard Kiyo asked.

I nodded.

"Still a little dizzy, but I'm fine."

Seeing our new abode, I spoke.

"Wanna check the place out and find our rooms?"

Kiyo nodded as we trailed around the old house.

As we did, we did some commentary.

"Wood is what we need majorly. Replace all the rotten and decaying wood will keep the structure intact." Kiyo commented.

"And we need some paint. If this is gonna be our base, we need to make it look good."

Kiyo looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"You sound like you're in an _Invader Zim_ fan fic instead of an _Ed, Edd, n' Eddy_ fic."

I looked at him with a 'WTF' look.

"We're here for one chapter and we're already breaking the fourth wall."

Kiyo snickered at my comment as we continue to make a list of what's needed. We found later on that we had some money in our chosen rooms for groceries and stuff.

Weird.

We ordered some pizza, soda, and sides for supper as we removed the tarp from the furniture, which was surprisingly well preserved, and cleaned the living room. We moved the furniture just in time when the pizza came. We ate in the living area with the blinds closed and a couple of candles lit. We sat on two couches that were separated by a coffee table where the pizza and stuff were set.

"I can get the fridge repaired tomorrow after I took care of the power. Smart thinking with the windmill-for-power idea." Kiyo complement me as he ate a breadstick.

"Well, I'm a bit of an environmentalist. Plus, we make our own power; we won't need to pay any electricity bills." I told him.

Once we at all of our dinner, we headed for our rooms for the night, ready to get an early start in the morning.

"Night, Kiyo."

"Night, DeeDee. Maybe we can figure out why we're here tomorrow."

I took a room that was next to the library and was facing the Cal-de-Sac. There were clean clothes in the dresser and closet, the dresser having a mirror on it like a vanity. The bed was an old canopy bed with surprisingly clean sheets.

I changed into a pair of cotton shorts and a Milwaukee Brewers t-shirt that went past my hips and I had clean socks on my feet.

Once I got under the covers, I looked at the window.

_"I wonder how we got here and why? Maybe Kiyo's right. Maybe tomorrow might hold some answers."_

After that thought, I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Me and Kiyo thank you for reading. Please Review and no flames. ^^<em>


	2. Of Chickens and Kankers

**Chapter 2**

**Chickens and Kankers**

* * *

><p><em>Third POV<em>

Deep in the intestines of the Park n' Flush trailer park, the Kanker Sisters were snoozin' in before they begin their Ed Chasing. But the tranquilities of the day were soon interrupted by a pair of yells.

"HEY! HEY! HEY! RAY-RAY'S IN THE TRAILER!"

"Seriously? Rap is so five hundred years ago. The Beatles are in this year."

"Says you, brat."

"DON'T CALL ME BRAT!"

May, Marie, and Lee got out of bed in frustration.

"What the heck is going on?" Marie griped.

Lee grabbed a stuffed swordfish and led the sisters down the stairs. When they reached the living room, their eyes widened in surprise. Standing in the living room were two teenagers they knew well.

The first teen was clearly the eldest. He was a boy with white hair and red eyes. His style was 90's. He was wearing a white and red plaid button up shirt and red, white, and blue Zubaz pants with Doc Martins. He also has three piercings on the left ear and six on the left.

The second teen was a girl and was only a year older than Lee. She had hot pink hair tied in braided pigtails with flower ties and was wearing a pink and white stripped sundress and had white feather earrings that had pink spots on it. She had a Loud and Clear Statement necklace that had a lot of fake jewels on it and two rings on her fingers. One was a watch with a pink face and another was a pink Floral Focus Ring. She also had pink flower sandals on her feet.

In other words, the boy was stuck in the 1990's and the girl was a white and pink mess.

Recognizing them immediately, the Kanker Sisters glomped them.

"Ray! Bea! Is it really you?" May called out.

The boy, Ray, grinned. "Ya got that right, May. Mom got custody of us."

Marie backed away with a questionable look on her face.

"Mom got custody? What happened?"

Bea smiled like an idiot as she explained.

"Well, Ray's daddy got drunk again and went on a rampage. They sentenced him to 20 years in prison with all of his charges. And my daddy had a relapse and is back in the asylum. I can visit him, but I have to live with Mommy as well."

Ray rolled his eyes.

"That's just like you, Bea. Always smiling at bad times. You're as crazy as your Pop."

Bea's happy-go-lucky look went sour as she glared at Ray.

"At least my father isn't a drunk!"

The hugs from the Kanker Sisters grew tighter as the two eldest of the Kanker Siblings glared at each other.

"Ah, like the good old days." Marie spoke. "We definitely got to show them the town."

* * *

><p><strong>An hour later…<strong>

_Kiyo's POV_

I woke up at 6 AM to the sight of my room and the sound of DeeDee's door opening and closing. I got out of bed and looked out of my room to find DeeDee, still in her Brewers shirt and shorts, leaning against the closed door, pale as snow.

"You ok, Dreamer?"

She just spoke an overused quote.

"I sense a disturbance in the force."

I rolled my eyes at her.

"It's just your imagination. Now get dressed. We head to the junkyard to scavenge and salvage."

I headed back to my room and changed from the sky blue PJ's that were here somehow and got on some clean clothes. When I came back out, I saw that DeeDee had gotten dressed and was making a list while eating a donut from a box we got the night before.

After breakfast, we headed to the junkyard.

* * *

><p><em>DeeDee's POV<em>

After breakfast, Kiyo and I made our way to the junkyard. Once we got there, the first thing we looked for was how to transport our salvage back home.

"Look for anything that's big and has wheels."

I snickered. "I think can think of a few…"

Kiyo rolled his eyes at me.

"Get your brain out of the gutter, Dee."

I continued to snicker as we split up to begin our search.

I managed to find a few things, but no sight of anything to move them. So I set the stuff in a pile and kept searching. After an hour, I met up with Kiyo at the pile.

"Hey! What'd you find?"

"A couple of china cabinets, a few bags of hardware from nuts to bolts, some nice wood, a couch, and some dining chairs. What about you?"

"I found a dining table, a very nice one too; a couple of bikes, I found a stove, but I'm not sure if that works; a 120-inch flat-screen, score on that; a box of the latest video game consoles including Wii, Xbox 360, and PS3, complete with game sticks and games. I had to toss some out because they were too badly scratched. I also found an entertainment shelf to put them all. I've also found some wood too. And a vacuum cleaner that looks like it's in good condition."

"I'll check the vacuum out later. What about transport?"

"Sorry, Spock. Nothing. I take it you found nothing either?"

Kiyo shook his head.

"No. That means unless we find something, we'll be lugging stuff back and forth all day."

But as we were getting ready to leave, Kiyo spotted something in the distance.

"Hey! I see something!"

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me to a giant pile of junk. Seeing the 'slappy-happy' look on his face, I raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, Kiyo? What's with you?"

"This."

He then pulled a single screw from the pile and stepped back. To my shock, the entire pile came apart like pot roast, revealing a 1980 Winnebago RV. In perfect condition. My eyes widened as I spoke.

"Whoa. Anything can happen in a cartoon."

Clearing away the junk, we used a crowbar, which we'll be adding to the collection, and opened the door. Kiyo bolted in first as I slowly followed. The inside of the Winnebago was covered in dust but there were no tears or stains bad enough to discard it. I watched Kiyo check the sinks and the bathroom for water.

"There's still water here. Since I can't tell how long this RV has sat here, I might have to change the pipes and the water itself."

I then headed to the driver's seat and sat down. When I saw the key in the cup holder, I picked it up by the 8-ball keychain and thought of something.

"I'm gonna fire her up, Kiyo!"

Kiyo then ran from the bathroom up to the driving compartment, eager to see if this antique still had life. I gulped as I inserted the key into the ignition and turned it. We heard the engine stutter twice as I kept turning the key. Finally, on the third turn, the engine roared.

Thrilled, we yelled. "IT'S ALIVE!"

Laughing and switching seats, Kiyo examined the gages as I check the radio and tape player. I grinned as I heard the local Country station and Alice Cooper's "Poison" coming out of said entertainment.

"Radio and tape player are rearing to go."

"Good thing. We have at least a half tank of gas and I don't see anything wrong with the rest of the gages. But I'll have to take a look at the oil when we get back."

I beamed.

"So we're keeping her?"

He grinned back.

"We're keeping her."

I happily drove the Winnebago back to our pile and we began loading the stuff up. But as we were finishing up, a thought came to Kiyo's mind.

"We need to figure out how to get some money. Not only do we need food and gas, but some repairs need fresh supplies if we are gonna live here."

I nodded when I spotted something nearby.

"No way! Awesome!"

"What?"

But I didn't answer Kiyo.

Instead, I walked over to another junk pile and dug out an 80's arcade game. The exterior was in perfect condition, with drawings of chickens, a wolf, and a farmer. The title at the top of the game and on the sides said "King of Chickens" in bold blue and white print.

I heard Kiyo approach from behind as I continued to check the game out.

"Whoa. An 80's arcade game? And in perfect condition? We're really on a roll."

"Yeah. We should be on 'American Picker.' Only we're Junkyard Pickers and everything's free."

It was then that Kiyo got an idea.

"Hey! This may solve out money problem!"

I looked at him curiously.

"How?"

Kiyo grinned.

"If this machine works and the kids see this, we can make quarters off of this game."

It didn't take long for me to piece the idea together.

"I see." I grinned. "Our honest scam."

Kiyo grinned as he examined the arcade game.

"Yep. And if we can find more of these games, we can open a basement arcade."

I grinned madly.

"And we can design the basement in an 80's style to incorporate the nostalgia of an awesome age. Maybe we can find a record player and play some records on it!"

As we packed up the game and headed home, we continued to discuss the plans for our arcade, which we decided to be called 'Classic Road."

* * *

><p>Hours later, Kiyo and I had just finished up the basement renovations with some wood leftover to build a soda bar and some tables. We sold enough glass items we found in the junkyard to buy some paint. Since I was the whimsical artistic type, I took on painting while Kiyo went on to checking the arcade game to see if it works.<p>

We were lucky enough to find some cool, clean, 80's carpet in a department store pile. The pattern was blue with various shapes and colors that reminded us of "Save by the Bell." We installed the carpet first before we split to do our own thing. I found an old boombox and played a tape that had the song "I'm Alright" from "Caddyshack" and soon I was singing along with the song as I painted.

"How's the sign coming, Dee?" Kiyo called to me.

"I've finished that an hour ago. Take a look."

I began to vacuum the new carpet with the vacuum Kiyo fixed as he examined the sign. The sign had a brown oval-shaped plaque under a slightly smaller red plaque. There were two triangles on the sign. One light blue and one violet. There was also a star at the top right corner. In multicolor words was the name of our arcade 'Classic Road.'

"Whoa. Not bad, D. How's the vacuum working?"

"Sucks like brand new." I laughed.

"Ha-ha. Good one, D. But hold up on that cleaning. I've finished repairing the game, so now all we need to do is test it."

No sooner then he said that, I turned off the vacuum and headed to the game, which was set up outside by the Winnebago.

Kiyo then grabbed the cord and stood in front of the plug-in.

"Ready, D?"

"Ready, K."

With that, Kiyo plugged in the cord and we watched the screen come to life. We watched the random colors until it came to the title screen.

"Score! It works!" Kiyo called, pumping his fist into the air in victory.

"That's great. Now to put it in the basement."

But as I was about to pull the plug, Kiyo tapped my shoulder.

"Uh, D. I think we have some customers."

* * *

><p><em>Kiyo POV<em>

I stopped DeeDee from unplugging the game when I saw the kids coming over to see what we were doing. Nazz greeted us first.

"Hey, guys. What are you doing?"

"Trying out an old arcade we found in the junkyard." I told her.

"And by far, it's going great." I heard DeeDee speak as she pulled out a quarter to play.

The kids walked passed me to see the game.

"What kind of game is this? Where are the remotes?" Kevin asked.

"This is a game from the 1980's. This is what they came as. Dee and I were talking about opening an arcade in our basement. Music, juice bar, and all sorts of old games." I explained.

"Right on!" Johnny called.

As Dee played, giving a demonstration, I began working on some calculations when I spotted the Eds approaching. Particularly an angry Eddy.

"What the heck are you doing?"

I folded my arms as I spoke to the short boy.

"We're doing nothing. We just found some historical tech and everyone just wants to take a look."

Before Eddy could say anymore, Ed stampeded on him as he ran toward the game.

"Oh! Cool! King of Chickens! It's my favorite game!"

I smirked as Dee heard him and gave him a quarter to use. Ed happily took the quarter and began playing.

"That was awfully generous of her." I heard Double D speak.

"She's a nice girl. Shy, but nice."

But then I saw a sight that filled me with absolute terror.

* * *

><p><em>DeeDee's POV<em>

I was having fun watching Ed play the game when I heard Eddy and Kiyo scream in terror.

"KANKERS!"

Everyone, even game-glued Ed, turned their heads quickly to see the Kanker Sisters standing a few feet away. I paled as I saw the four sisters approach us. Wait a minute. Four? Taking another glance, I saw what Kiyo was scared to death of.

Aside from the three sisters, I saw a pink and white candy cane of a girl walking with an 'I'm-so-hiding-my-insanity' smile plastered on her face. The sight of her even made my stomach churn.

"Ok, I know Kiyo is not a fan of pink and white, but this is ridiculous. She clearly went overboard."

"Now that's no way to talk about my little sister." A seductive voice spoke.

I stiffened as someone embraced me from behind.

"Uh….no touchy."

I then felt a chin on my shoulder.

"Well, I can see that you have never been touched before. I can fix that."

The disturbance I felt that morning was now back and it was radiating from the guy behind me. I managed to squirm out of his grasp as Kevin grabbed the guy from his clothing.

"Hey! Back off, dude!"

I turned around and I became squeamish again. The guy was at least two years older than my current self and had white hair and red eyes. His cloths were no doubt from the 90's and the stuff he chose was completely tacky. But it wasn't the style of his clothes that bugged me. It was the hungry look in his eyes as he looked at me.

He then looked at Kevin and tossed him towards the group, sending them to the other side of the Cal-de-Sac.

"You're the one that should back off, kid."

I then heard a squeal and turned to find the pink chick glomping Kiyo.

"Hey, sisters. Since you have boyfriends already, can I keep this Cutie-Patooty?"

I saw Kiyo shiver before he screamed.

"AHHH! THE PINK! IT BURNS!"

Lee grinned at her sister as she got a hold of Eddy.

"Sure thing, Bea. And I think Ray has a spark towards the Purple Princess over there."

I immediately grabbed Kiyo from 'Bea's' grasp as I also dodged another glomp from 'Ray.'

Managing to get away from Marie, for a bit, Double D asked a question.

"Uh…gah…Wh-who are these two?"

Marie grinned as she put an arm around the pink chick.

"Oh, how rude of us. Let us introduce our sibs. This pink lady is our eldest sister, Bea."

Bea waved her hand rapidly.

"Hi! I'm Bea Kanker. Well, it's actually Bea Sweeny, but since my daddy went into a relapse and was put back in the asylum, I'm staying with my Mommy and my siblings and have taken the name Kanker."

_"Ok. This chick is defiantly nuts."_ I thought.

May then hugged the white-haired guy.

"And this hunk is our big brother, Ray."

Bea spoke again.

"Ray's the oldest out of all of us and he's here because his daddy got super-drunk and is serving 20 years."

Ray growled at his sister.

"Watch it, Psycho!"

Marie then got mad.

"Hey! Don't talk to our sister like that!"

"She is crazy and you know it!"

Lee then bellowed.

"She's your sister too, so that means you're also crazy!"

"That's right!" May agreed.

"But you're her sisters too! So that means you're crazy also!" Ray countered again.

Soon enough, the Kanker Siblings immediately got into a fight, excluding the crazy one, who walked over to me and Kiyo and kissed Kiyo on his lips with her bright pink ones. He twitched as they made contact. Thankfully, it was just a peck, so we wouldn't have to worry about him messing his pants. Smiling like an idiot, she spoke.

"Don't worry, Sweetie. I'll take my brother and sister home and we can continue our introduction another day."

She then looked at me, sending shivers down my spine.

"And I'm sure Ray is eager to see you again. Be sure to keep the beds warm for us!"

The two of us paled as Bea ran off to catch up to the struggle that was no doubt heading back to the trailer park. Kiyo and I blinked as the Eds joined up with us. Patting me on the back, Eddy spoke.

"Welcome to the club."

* * *

><p><em>Chapter two is up. Bea and Ray are mine and Kiyo's, since Bea is meant to scare him and Ray making me nervous.<em>


End file.
